a little unwilling present
by Cest-loveresses
Summary: anakin is horny much to obi wans dismay.. temporarly


obi wan shrugged, what was this feeling?  
his body had been tingling all day and making a long meeting extra long and  
boring.  
had he forgotten to do something?

report of any kind...?

no..

buy food...?

no...

ding

...shit

he suddenly remembered anakins birthday, not that he had forgotten it, he had  
just forgotten a little thing Anakin told him the night before.

flashback  
"maaaaster c'moooon" the youngling whined

"no" obi wan had stated in his regular seriousness.

"but-"

"no butt's I'm not letting you to it"

"I get to do anything but that" Anakin sulked

" a Jedi should not even think as such, there's no passion just-"  
"...serenity" anakin finished "where is your serinity when im glued to your  
neck at night, eh?

"...! Anakin you are eighteen tomorrow you should train on behaving like one"  
obi wan scolded.  
The teen just shrugged and started making his way to bed, then he suddenly  
stopped and looked at  
his master with a big grin.

"what now"

anakin crawled back onto the couch and stuck his face close to obi wans

"you said I'm eighteen tomorrow right?"

"yes what has that to do with the matter-" he was quickly silenced by anakin  


grabbing certain parts in between his legs.  
"That means i can do _that_... right?"

Obi wan looked at the grinning boy in utter horror "i-i-i- I'm still your master so lay OFF" he spluttered as Anakin squeezed again.

"No" Anakin stated, he then leaned in and whispered "can't wait 'till tomorrow" and then he left obi wan beet red with trembling legs.

end flashback

Obi wan whipped around staring at the door, "not home yet" he thought and went for a hiding place, but not before said he heard a certain teen entering the outer door

"Shitshitshit" obi wan panicked …perhaps if he pretended to be asleep, Anakin would call it off, not a good plan but might work

He then threw himself on the couch praying to god and whatnot that the plan worked, he heard the inner door open and the padding steps.

long silence

"Master?"

"Maaaaaaster?" Anakin cooed awaiting something like "you are late… as usual" or "what happened, you look like hell" not silence, then he noticed a lump on the couch, he grinned recognizing the lump also known as his master.

Obi wan tensed as he heard Anakin approach him.

"Master wake up" Anakin whispered

Obi wan did his best to stay calm

"Asleep" Anakin muttered to himself

He then lifted obi wan of the couch giving the intention of putting him to sleep.

The suddenly he went in another direction "what the-" obi wan thought when he was laid down his work desk.

"Anakin"? He muttered "why am I on my desk"?

"Because you are my birthday present" Anakin grinned, obi was sighed "give it up, just why would I let you do-" he was cut off by Anakin taking his famous grip on obi wans lower parts.

"let it go please" obi wan pleaded "you are too old to play these pranks"

But Anakin grinned wider "don't you get it master? This is no joke, I intend to fuck you until you're begging me to let you cum" the apprentice whispered smugly.

Obi wan looked in shock at the young man currently sitting on him, before he could stop himself he said something that should never have escaped his lips

".. you sure you're man for it?" he then cursed every damn recklessness in the galaxy for not being born mouthless.

Anakin smiled "here" he breathed taking obi wans arm and guiding it under his cloak where he met warm, naked skin, the olders breath hitched as he was guided further up Anakin's body.

"mmmm" a weak moan escaped Anakin's lips, making obi wan shiver. He then realized that Anakin was sitting on his lap in only a loose cloak right ontop of involuntarily growing parts of himself. And just as he started to think about things to cool himself down, Anakin lifted his hips and grounded them into obi wans earning a loud yelp from the older warrior, and a whimper from himself. He then continued teasing obi wan until he felt a certain hardness pressing up against his rear.

"well" Anakin questioned "do you want to now?"

Obi wans breath came out in quick pants "we- we can't, if someone found out-"

"no one will find out" Anakin retorted "and now I want my present" he smirked, sliding down from obi wans lap. He started to drag of his breeches, revealing pale thighs and legs, he suddenly began chuckling, the auburn haired man looked up to see his student giggle at something.

"What?" he exclaimed making Anakin look up "you're pinching a tent" the youngling laughed. "as much as I enjoy your teasing, could you stop it?" obi wan muttered, Anakin grinned "everything for you _master_"

He slid the breeches completely from his master and brushed his cloak away from hiding his prize. Feeling his breath hitch eying obi wans length he crawled his way back up in his master's lap. Well seated Anakin started to grind into obi wans arousal earning guttural moans from them both.

"ah- ah- ana-KHIN" obi wan yelped as said boy grinded particularly hard into his hips, Anakin just continued to grind, panting and groaning.

"yes master?" he panted

"stop that g-…stopthatgodforsakenteasing" he spluttered

Anakin grinned even wider "are you caving?"

"nnnng"

grind

"well?

"hrrrgh fine, fine, fine just do something"

Anakin noted a home victory in his head before raising his hips so that he was seated over his masters aching need, he then started to impale himself slowly, his eyes widening at the feeling and his mouth dangling open.

When he had fully seated himself obi wan let out a strangled moan, encouraging the younger man to move. Anakin lifted himself slowly, fullness leaving his body, and then slamming back down.

"aaaah hic master" he moaned, starting to lift himself up and down on his masters cock getting sounds that he never thought he'd hear from his strict teacher. He suddenly jumped feeling his master brush something deep inside him.

"mmm Anakin faster" the auburn haired man moaned, gripping Anakin's hips pressing him down.

The youngest felt a tightening in his stomach and started to ride obi wan faster, and faster until he was bouncing in his lap. He then pushed his master to lie flat on the desk, now riding so fast that he could hear the bolts and fastings in the desk creak every time he slammed down.

"Mmmaah obi whhhhaaaan" he whined "im im gh" he blabbed feeling his muscles tightening around obi wans length.

"wait nnnnh" obi wan panted

"mmuh can't t-t-t " the youngling moaned throwing his head back.

"a-a-a now nyuh aaaah HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG" obi wan moaned probably making the whole city aware of what they were doing

Anakin inhaled quickly feeling his master fill up his insides before screaming his release in a mix of moan scream and syllables of his teachers name.

He slumped forward onto obi wans chest, heaving for breath, giving his life biggest grin.

"I can't believe you got me to do this" obi wan exclaimed, a big blush tinting his cheeks. "well I am a good persuader" Anakin smirked, trying to not fall down from the desk currently serving as a bed, he managed to fish up his cloak, pulling it over the two spent men.

"master?" he questioned

"mh?" obi wan replied

"what do want for your birthday?" the blonde asked, a husky tone in his voice

" a new work desk" he replied before curling up, laughing at Anakin's flabbergasted look


End file.
